Misunderstanding
by Shievi
Summary: Madison didn't heard of Nick since Two Years, and Nick didn't hear either from her. Then suddenly they came across and nothing will be the same. In later charpter there will be an M rating.
1. Back

Two years passed, two years. She had not seen or heard of him. No letter, SMS, phone call, email, nothing. She missed him so. There was not a day that she did not thought of him. Not a single day. Her sister complained that she looked glum.

Them to look happier and she had to move on. But she did not. She did not want to forget him. She could not. She played with the red blanket that she had received from him. She rubbed her fingers in the dust. In the very beginning everyone was touching the sheet, butover time, she did not permit it.

She was so closed and become almost impossible to talk to. It was burning inside of night she had trouble falling asleep. She fell asleep and dreamed of him. But everytime she woke up that dream over.

Her eating habits also declined. Her friends were worried, but she did not listen to them.

"We must do something," said Vida whispered to Chip. The ros-haired boy nodded.

"You're right, but how?"

"There's only one person who can '

"Yeah, but how we reach him?"

"No idea, searching?"

"I can look at what address she sent the letters."

"Or we will send her on a blind date," Xander suggested for.

"A blind date, you're crazy. She is crazy. She is also not out of the door. I wonder when she last saw the sun 'Vide sighed helplessly. She wanted so badly to help her sister.

"We have to get her out, though I drag her out," she said firmly. She made a fist.

"That will give a show again" Chip sighed as he jabbed a fork into his food.

Madison looked at the boring romance marathons on TV. With a large pot of ice cream on her lap. The spoon shoved in her mouth as she cursed at the TV.

"Enough!" Vida came in and turned the TV off.

"Hey, Juliet might just find out that John was cheating on her."

"And you will now find out that it is time to go out, sister." Vida opened the squeezed her eyes shut by the bright sunlight. "From that seat, outside." She tookthe pot of ice cream from her sister's lap.

Madison stayed. "Why I sitting here good."

"You're already sitting two years on that damned couch. Outside, sunlight will do you and the rest of the world good. "

She took her sister's arm and started pulling. Madison protested against it from.

"No, Vida, no!"

"Stop be stubborn, out, you can not sit whining to Nick."

"I regret as much as I want and I can." She pulled away and fell back into the seat.

"You're not yourself, your will lose friends soon. Now out or you lose me for sure! "

Madison crossed her arms and looked sad. She could not believe that her sister did this to her. Vida could not resist the look of her younger sister. She sat down next to Madison.

"Oh, sister. I'm just worried about you, just like the rest. "Madison hid in her sister's arms.

"I miss him so V '

"I know, but do this to yourself is not good. Let's go outside, huh. Chip and Xander want to see you . "Madison shook her head.

"No boys." Her sister drew a smile.

"How about shopping, the two of us, no boys." Madison looked at her and nodded. "Great, come on." She jumped up and pulled into Madison. "But maybe first do you hair."

"Sounds good," smiled Madison. For the first time in a long time appeared a smile on her face.

Madison came out with an anxious feeling. Frightened and distrusted. It was long since she had been outside. She hid behind Vida a little.

"Come on, nothing can happen. We'll just go shopping. "With one arm around her sister's shoulder, made its way to the mall.

"Uh, V, why they all staring at me?" Madison asked, clearly not at ease, because everyone was looking at her.

"Because they are surprised, well come on, fit this." Vida held a blua watercolor just for her sister. "Oh, and this and . '

"V, not too much, I .."

"Relax a bit, it's okay, we just going to fit."

"We?"

"Okay, okay, you, but I'll help you, there are the lockers room." Vida pushed her sister there with all the clothes. Madison swallowed. In the box she was totally uncertain. She looked at the heap of clothes. She sighed.

"First do the top with the jeans skirt, sis," Vida said, when she heard her sister sighed.

"Okay" came Madisons voice soft.

After the famous shopping they came out with three bags, which were two of Vida. Madison did not feel good, and top with all those clothes. Now surely she could not pay it, because she didn't work. Vida knew her sister.

She knew how she would feel guilty. Toby understood Madison and had promised her a break. But two years is quite long. "Stay here, I'll be right back," said Vida. She walked inside the store of Toby. Madison became increasingly uncomfortable. She just stood across the street.

Alone, because she felt so. She swallowed. People walked past, some looked at her, others walked past. So many people. Madison began to feel cramped. The sky, which there was not a cloud in sight. The sun shone beautifully. Everything was so perfect. Too perfect.

The blouse around her began to tighten. Air was squeezed from her lungs. She felt to be tenuous. Everything began to turn. She saw Vida along with Toby come out. Then faced the ground. She felt just that someone grabbed her and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Nick made his engine clean. Sighing as he thought of Madison. In two years he had not received a letter or a text message. She had never replied to his letters. He had tried to call but she never response on that. He was so unhappy and depressed. His adoptive parents were good friends with his real parents.<p>

But sighted them nothing, that he went back. He wanted so badly. But his adoptive parents had told him that she had forgotten him. After no sign of her, they had made that clear. But he was not happy.

He had the same problems as sleeping and eating. About come out, he had no choice, but yeah. He would give anything to have her in his arms. Really everything. Nobody couldcheer him up.

"We must tell him, Greg," he heard his adoptive mother say.

"We can not, it's better this way."

"But he hit it from underneath."

"He can forget her better, it's best for him, believe me honey."

"I'm not so sure, Udonna said .."

"What she said I do not care about. He is our son, she knows nothing about him. "

"If he knows what's good for him, he'd better never go back."

Nick dropped his stuff . He could not believe it. He appeared in the living room.

"I made sure that he did not get letters. I blocked his cell phone and ensured that his lettersnever arrived. I did this for our son .. "

"What!" Nick growled. They had not even noticed his presence. "You what!"

"Nick, I .."

"Unbelievable, I have been waiting two years for a letter and you've just ..." He did not try to speak it out.

"I'm outta here!" He ran upstairs, took the necessary steps together and walked out of the house.

"Nick!" He turned to his adoptive mother. "I'm sorry, I .."

"It's okay Mom, I'm back and explain everything to her. I can not stay here. "

"I know, I know, take this alone." She gave him a small bag. "For on the road, honey."

"Thanks Mom," He got on his bike and started. "I'll call when I arrive and have everythingexplained."

"Well, Nick , good luck." On his bike he tore down the street, back to Madison. As soon as possible. It would take three days. But he would see her again. His heart was pounding as he thought of her.

The three days went by when he arrived. He went inside the shop of Toby. Immediately he drew the attention of employees. Chip, Xander and Toby came straight at him.

"Where is Madison?" he asked.

"Broken, but what you care?"

"Everything, my adoptive parents or adoptive father previously lied to me. He has severedcontact between me and Maddie. When I found out three days ago, I immediately came.By hail and wind. Now I'm here and I ask where she is, but you hold me back, so where is she! "he called frustrated

"Okay, he speaks the truth. Only he say something and mean it. She is ... "

"Hey, Toby, I .." Vida came in with two sacks. "Nick?" At first she looked very surprised,then she became red and used him as a punching bag. "How dare you to show you here!"slapped she.

"Who, Vida!" Chip drew Vida from him.

"Let me go Chip, I .." She was silenced by his lips. She leaned into. 'Mean' she hist as soon as they broke.

"Listen at him." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Vida looked at him.

"One minute."

"Adoptive parents kept me and Madison for fools and .." He saw Madison lost standingoutside look around. 'Maddie'

He went outside. He saw her pocket fall when her hand against her forehead. "Maddie!"he cried. He saw her fall. He caught her when she lost consciousness.

"Maddie?" He shook her arm. Vida and Toby ran to him.

"What happened?"

"She just fell I .."

"It be that she isn't has been outside since a long time," said Vida. Nick looked questioningly.

"Since you're gone two years, she has not been outside." He looked down at her in his arms.

"Let's bring her inside and hope that she will soon wake up." He picked her up.

An hour later, Nick heard her moan. He looked sideways. Madison on the couch opened her eyes a bit. She immediately looked around him.

"N ... Nick?"

"Yes, Nick, Madison." He smiled a little nervously. She raised herself a little.

"No dream?"

"No dream." Madison flew around his neck. Buried her head in his shoulder.

"I missed you"

"I you too, I you too too. So hard. "He smelled her scent. "I'm sorry," he said after a while.He pulled back a little for her be able to watch. "I .." Madison would not listen. She kissed him gently down. Nick pulled back. "Maddi"

She immediately looked sad. "What?" she asked.

"I , well, sorry, unexpectedly," he bazelde. "You kiss me, two years later, and .." Silenced back.

"Explanation, later, now I just want you." Nick smiled. He kissed her back. His hands wentdown her spine. Madison moaned against his mouth. Her hands in his curly hair. Nick'smouth moved to her neck.

"Oh, Nick" His fingers were at her side. Madison enjoyed his touch. "Nick" He looked up.

"I think we should stop," he said, before he stole a kiss. "We do not want to be caught byyour sister or the others." Madison nodded. The two came from the couch. They went out of the room, into the shop itself.

"Maddie!" was called. Her sister, Toby and the other two boys came to her. "Hey, we wereworried."

"Not anymore, I'm okay now." She looked sideways at Nick. He took her hand.

"I hope so, otherwise he will experience some," said Vida swearing.

"I would never go away again." Madison beamed. He turned her and pressed his lips against her.

That night the two shared their love for each other in the two years they had missed. Neither of the two would let ruin this.


	2. I stay

Nick woke up with a smile. He found him sleeping in Madison. Her arms around his neck. After all comosion yesterday, both hadenjoyed the night. His hand stroked her face. He felt a delicious warmth rid of her.

Madison stirred. Her eyes were slightly open. Through her blurred vision she saw Nick. "Shh," he said. "Go to sleep." Madison put her head down again with a sigh and fell asleep immediately. He smiled. Madison was never really an early bird. He remainedstaring at her.

He decided to surprise her with breakfast. He switched them both positions. He covers Madison. She stirred again. "Nick?"

"Ssht" he hushed again. He left the room. He hopped down the stairs, surprised to also find Vida down. She watched from the gives him a small smile.

"Uh, I'm going to make breakfast for Maddie, have some to?"

"Breakfast for Maddie, how will you do that. She eats only ice cream and chips, surprised me that she has not become thicker. "

"Seriously, mm, I'm taking change of." Moments later he went up the stairs. The room was still dark outside the little light that camethrough the blue curtain. He put the tray of food down and sat on the bed.

Madison was completely entangled in the blanket. Her head in the pillow snuzzeled. "Maddie?" He woke. She mumbled something,no effort to wake up. "Maddie?" He brushed his lips beside her ear. She giggled.

"Nick," she whined like playing. She hid her head in the pillow.

"Get up, I have breakfast." Maddie shook her head.

"You need to eat, otherwise no kisses." She turned her head towards him.

"That's mean."

'I know, but chips and ice cream is not healthy."

"Phew, Vida 'cursed Madison. She hid her head again. Nick did not allow it. He slid his hands under her body, lifted her up, which she protested and places her in his lap. With the blanket still around her.

I would love it if you eat your breakfast, although it remains to toast." Madison looked a little sideways. She bit her lip and then nodded. With one arm he reached the platform and took the toast. He gave it to her. Madison took small bites, very small.

She had the toast not more than five minutes down or she ran to the bathroom. Bent over the toilet, the toast came out. Cold sweatbroke over her body. Nick rushed beside her side. He held her hair back. Madison was ashamed death. She pushed Nick away, butit was only weakly. He did not go once backwards.

"Do not bother, Maddie, I'm not leaving. Let it out there. "He rubbed circles on her back. Waiting until she was finished. He took the cup at the sink and filled it with water. He gad it to her so she could flush her mouth. Then he took a washcloth to her face to dab leaned against him dangerous. He led her back to bed.

"Your stomach is just to ice cream and chips," he concluded. "I'm going to call the doctor, he proberly knows something." He took the phone. Madison watched. Rattled her stomach, but she never really wanted to vomit in front off him . Nick was quickly finished calling.

"He says we should start with small things like yogurt and toast, if you vomits it can not hurt, it's normal." He sat down beside looked at her hands. "Do not worry I'll help you." She shrugged. Nick slid his arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"I'm so ashamed," he heard her muffle. Her head in his neck.

"Don't be, it's normal." he assured her. He rocked a little.

"Can I lie?" Maddie asked after a while. He pulled away slightly, took both her hands.

"I do not think it a good idea, you have not been outside for a long time. We should also talk a lot and .. "He saw her tired eyes."Step by step, take some rest" He kissed her hair. He helped her lie down.

"Talk to you soon, I go looking for a place for me to stay." He saw her eyes close and she turned on her side.

"You can also stay here', she said as she fell asleep. He smiles again.

"Yes, I can, I can"

* * *

><p><strong>I update because off a request so here it is<strong>

**If soemone wants something on it or something to happen just ask**

**Oh and am allowed on the computer everyday beside monday en turhsday ;p**


	3. Progress

A week later, it went a little better with Madison, but still she ate insufficient. She was afraid to surrender every time. Nick had to force her often, something that was hard for him. Madison often began to cry. He took her in his arms. Saying that he did not want to lose her. He also asked Vida to remove chips and ice from their home.

Madison was mad, start screaming. But over time, also thqt disappeared. Madison bent over the toast. She took it in her hands and she took a careful bite. Nick who passed the kitchen looked surprised. Madison ate on her own. Madison's face quickly turned rushed to the bathroom, when everything came out again.

Nick knelt beside her. He held her hair back again. Madison began to weep. She found this absolutely no fun anymore. Nick gave her a glass of water to rinse her mouth. Then he heldher against him. Madison went really underneath. Nick too. He hated to see his beloved like this. After a while he pulled away. He took her face in his two hands. He wiped the tearsaway.

"Nick," said Madison. "I do not want." He sighed. "It hurts so much pain and you can not and .."

"And nothing. Maddie, you've already made progress, it's don't give up , please, for me. "He glanced begging. Madison nodded. 'Good.' He gave her a soft kiss on her sweet lips.

Two weeks later.

Madison had back color on her face. Eating toast and yogurt was already much better. Nowshe had to reach the next stop. Eating soup. Madison had refused. Toast and yogurt washard, now soup.

Nick had suggested from the day to day . That she was so used to it. Madison had noreassurance in. Nick didn't pushed her too much. Step by step, he kept to himself. Madison first ate a quart of the soup in the bowl. After two times, was that half bowl of soup and so there was a part of the soup that came out.

Luckily Nick was there to reassure her. The atmosphere in the house itself was better. Vidacould put the curtains open every morning. The TV was not always on. She was glad that her sister was better. Madison was now in the garden. Still on the terrace and not exactly in the garden, but it was something. Madison went occasionally along to Toby's shop, but thenshe went to storage and especially Toby's office because really close to people, she did not dare.

Shopping for last time was a exception. But all in all it was relieved Vida.

Four weeks later.

Madison had just had a relapse. After the doctor had told her to eat mashed potatoes, andbring her to town, she had locked herself up. She did not wanted to go to town or pureefood. No, she wanted to stay here with Nick.

Nick knocked on the door. 'Go away'

"I'm it Maddie, Nick." The door was opened.

"I do not wanted!"

"You do not have to go today, but you will ever have to." Madison hit the door close. Nicksighed.

"I do not wanted, you can not make me."

"That I will don't do, but you can try, anyway. Just then the first driveway and porch so do not have to go straight to the city. The puree can be tastier as you want. "The doorbecame open.

"No pushing?"

"No pushing."

Five weeks later.

After that minor setback, Maddie was a little out every day. She went no further than herhouse. But the driveway and the porch and even the garden, she did. Puree food was stillnot easy, but she tried.

Nine weeks later.

Madison went with great steps forward. She walked to the end of the street, alone. Shewent also more to Toby's shop. She stayed in the store, of course, with Nick. She had been eating full plates of food. Meat, vegetables and mashed potatoes. Fish and potatoes that still not. Meat, but was usually something small, but Nick was content.

**(Dont read is, if you are not have the age to read this part. Its a little, you know)**

He sat at the computer when he felt two arms around. He smiled. He turned the chair and Madison came into his lap.

Madison kissed him on the lips. Her hands slid into his chest. Nick leaned back in the chair.Her hands were under his shirt. She massaged his abs. Nick moaned slightly. Madisonsmiled against his lips. Her tongue slid over his lips. Nick opened his mouth and her tongueslipped into. She had taken control. She pulled his shirt off.

His fingers were in her hair. He pulled her closer. Her lips moved to the side of his neck.She kissed softly and light, she teased him. Nick felt something rise slowly. Madison felt it too and giggled. Her hands went down. She stroked his belly. Nick extended.

"Sensitive place huh 'she laughed. She went on his lap and fell to the ground. Her lipsbrought them to his underbelly. She kissed the sensitive spot. Licked, stroked her tongue.

"Maddieeee" Nick moaned. She smiled. Her hands tried to take off his belt and then his pants.

By Nick had barely noticed. Madison looked at his red boxers. Her hands stroked on top.Nick trembled. "Easy," said Madison. Her left hand went into the boxer. She reached her goal. With her other hand she pulled the boxers away. His cock was already erect. She pumped up and down.

"Oh, Maddie, fuck," Nick moaned. He buckled his hips into her hand. Madison bow. Shekissed the tip of his cock. "Oh, God!" Her lips went down and kissed his balls. She began tosuck without losing grip of the cock. She placed her lips back on his cock. She opened her mouth and let the cock inside. Nick got it all. "Oh, yes, Maddie, so, suck, eat my cock, uh."Madison laughed. Nick spoke just as if she did this. She thought it was funny and tease costs. "Oh, no, Maddie, I'm going .."

"Then do it," she said. She went faster.

"Oh, no, not before." He came out of the chair, as Madison did fall backwards. Nick pinned her hands above her head. "Not until I have give your turn," he smikkered.He pressed his lips on hers. Rough and passionate. His right leg was between hers. Herubbed up and down.

'N.. Nick' moaned Maddie. Nick grinned. He tore the blank tip of her body. Madison fafed a moment , but left it at that. Nick also suddenly removed the bra. He planted soft kisseshungry between her breasts to her navel. He blew into her navel. Madison giggled. He worked back up. He attacked her breasts. He licked and sucked and sometimes he bit. Itwas not long before Madison's pants and everything else was gone. She was nakedunderneath him. Nick let her hands. He felt the damp rid of her. He smelled.

He kissed her lips quietly. Madison went wild. He licked his lips. His tongue went on her clit, then he went deeper. "Fuck, Nick, stop teasing!" said Madison. Nick went deeper andfaster. Madison hid her fingers in his hair and pushed him deeper into her. "So, yea just like that, come on, faster with that tongue, eat me, eat me, Nick, Aah!" Nick pulled awayjust before she could reach orgasm. He kissed her deeply.

"Are you ready baby?" Madison kissed in reply, fervently. Nick went into her. Both feltintense passion. "Yes, oh, Maddie, I love you."

"Love you too, uh, Nick, harder, not have to be nice tougher now. Fuck me! "said Madison.Nick pumped hard and fast. His balls slapped against her.

"You not have to find this fine, come cry, cry, Maddie!"

"Aa, ah, ah, yes, Nick, ugh, faster, hit one spot, hit it!"

"Aaah!" both cried simultaneously as they came. Nick pulled out Madison and fell besideher.

**(The Safe zone now)**

"Your sister will kill me if she found out that we have done this in the living room," said Nickas he got his breath.

"No, she does not" Madison rolled to him. "Thanks," she said.

"For what?"

"be here." Nick noticed hers sleepy eyes. He took his clothes and hers.

"Let's go upstairs," he said.

"If I still can walk," smiled Madison. Nick helped her up.

Yes, Madison will surive it . He was here to stay with her until the end of the day. How long the progress would take, he will never leave her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Pregnant or bad diet, maybe both, I dont know Iam still thinking. a litlte help maybe :pp<strong>


	4. Maybe

Madison's condition improved, that thought Nick anyway. She ate enough, she started to eat everything. Now and then a little bit, but she ate. Madison also had persistently hungry that he noticed quickly. Nick was situated at the shower when there was a knock on the door.

"Nick?" it sounded.

"Yes?"

"Can you .. Can you open the door .. "He heard that Madison can not finish her sentence. Quickly he opened the door. Madison flew past him, leaning forward, she threw up into the toilet. Nick wrapped a towel around him. This was the first time since a few weeks bac kthat Madison threw up. She looked pale. Her stomach emptied itself completely.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked as he passed a wet washcloth. Madison nodded before she stood straight.

"Just the sun, I'll go lie down." She sounded more confident than she felt. Nick guided her to the bed, as before returning to the shower. When he came back dressed, the bed was empty.

"Maddie?" He walked down the stairs. He found her in the kitchen eating. "Is it a good idea, you've just throw up everything."

"I'm just hungry, really."

"Would not you better see a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine, it was the sun, nothing more, really."

"You're hard to believe, but good." Madison smiled. Nick turned, out the door to his work. If he had stayed five minutes longer, he had found Madison back at the toilet.

"What's wrong with me?" Madison asked herself. She made her way to the garden. This was not the first time she vomited, but she didn't told him. Pale , she sat down. She felt so sick. But as soon as it came it was gone again. Madison thought at first that she was pregnant, but she denied quickly. She was not pregnant, she had always used protection,right? She shook the thought from her mind quickly. She did not want a reminder. Nick would never want the child so early. With the sigh she lay with her hands behind her head down, she looked at the clear blue sky. Her eyes slowly closed the before it, well knew, she was asleep.

"Maddie?" she heard. "Maddie?" She mumbled and turned around. "Madison, wake up."Slowly fluttered her eyes. She was shocked. She looked straight in the eyes of Vida and she screamed. "Hey, ssh, not so hard, I will get deaf" lamented Vida.

"Vida?"

"No, Santa Claus, of course me."

"Sorry, uh what do you want?"

"Nick had asked to check on you, he said something about vomiting"

"Oh," she rubbed her eyes, that's nothing, just the sun''

"Do not blame the sun. I know you longer than today, what's going on? "

"Nothing."

'Maddie'

"No."

'Sis'

"No."

"Come on"

"Stop, Vida, it's nothing, sushh!"

"Okay, okay" Vida looked sneaky. "Are you pregnant?"

"Vida!" Madison held out to her sister. Vida jumped up and ran, followed by Madison."Come back you!" Madison shouted loudly that even the neighbors could hear.

"No, first tell what there is."

"Nothing, I mean .. Oh 'Madison suddenly became very dizzy. She put a hand on her head.

"Mads?" Madison ran upstairs to the bathroom. She hit the door shut and she bent over the toilet seat. "Mads?" Vida opened the door. Madison was so intense vomiting, that she did not hear. Vida knelt beside her. She rubbed Madison's back. "Relax, sis, everything will be okay." Madison mean while had tears running down her cheeks. "Shall I call Nick?" She shook her head as she fell back against the wall. "He must know."

"He will only worry, no thanks."

"We make a deal, you go to bed and tomorrow take the pregnancy test and .."

"Vidaa" grunted Madison.

"Nothing to Vidaa, Madison, this is serious and I know this has happened several times. You can choose this or call Nick. "Madison looked at her fingers.

"Fine then" she gave in. Vida nodded happily. She helped up Madison. Madison quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face and then went to bed. Vida looked if she had atemperature, which was not , lucky, then she put a glass of cold water beside the bed and abucket in case. She moved after all, toward the living room and stood there waiting for Nick to come home. by then, Vida was sprawled in the chair with a bowl of popcorn and a movie. She commented Nick barely. He came close with his head next to hers and patted shoulder . Vida looked aside.

""Yeahheea" she shrieked. The popcorn fell off her lap. "Nick!" she gave him a playfulpunch. "See what you're doing." The popcorn was spread on the floor.

"Hey, you've dropped it, not me" he played innocent. "How is Maddie?" Vida sighed. She rubbed her forehead.

"She's above in bed."

"Okay"

"Where you going?" Nick had already moved to the stairs.

"To Madison."

"And who cleans the mess up."

"You're the best sister in law in the world and the brightest" Nick flattered.

"Ugh, you're lucky you go out with Madison, friend."

"Thank you" Nick shouted from the stairs.

"It is you know it," said Vida back. She laughed at her. What would become of him?

Nick opened softly the door of the bedroom. Dark and quiet. He saw by the little light from the hallway, Madison lie. Crammed into blankets, she lay down with a numb face. She did not laugh, she did not cry, she had no facial expression. The bucket beside the bed, he noticed right away. He looked in it. Is empty. Relieved, he moved the bucket and knelt for the bed. He ran a finger over Madison's face. Her hair out of the way when he did. Madison leaned closer to the finger. Suddenly her eyes flashed open, looking for the bucket. She had not seen Nick, and yes. Nick jumped back when he got everything that sat the stomach over him, he looked to Madison. She coughed. She realized that it was not the bucket. She saw everything lying on the floor and that made her even sicker. Nic kgrabbed the bucket and placed it under her chin. If Madison was busy vomiting, he quickly got rid off his red shirt and pants. He pulled somehing else on and sat down next to Madison on the bed. He ran like Vida at the beginning, on her back. When she was finished, Nick took the bucket away. Madison showed let herself cry on his shoulder.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Ssh, it's nothing can happen." He held her tight. "Vida!" he cried. Madison winced. Nickhad not see it. Vida came into the room. Immediately she was green when she saw it lying.

"I'll get a bucket," she fled out the room. Madison wiped her tears away. She did not like this.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, worried. Madison shook her head to the truth. She could notlonger hold it.

"I'm going to get something tomorrow with Vida," she suffocated in his shoulder.

"What on earth?"

"Do not be angry."

"I can never be angery on you." Madison pulled away and looked at him as kew. Nick smiled."Just tell me."

"We're going tomorrow, getting a, getting a 'she had a problem witg getting it over her lips. "Pregnancy out." "Nick didn't move a muscle.

"Think you're pregnant?"

"Vida thinks'

"Oh, well as Vida thinks it, then .."

"You want it?"

"Do I want what?" Madison let her head drop.

"A child."

"No," Madison's heart fell.

"Not one i mean." She looked up.

"But, are you ready for it, I mean .."

"The question is are you ready?" Madison looked descending. She shrugged.

"I do not know, on the one hand or, on the other side."

"If you're not ready, no problem, I am here to assist you and Vida too."

"I know, it's just ..."

"Many short time, I know, but you can do it Madison. Not only because you have been a Power Ranger , no, because you're you and I dearly love you. "Madison was embraced in a hug

'Thank you'

"Nothing to thank, well, I'll see where Vida remains, you stay there." Madison stopped him.

"Don't."

"Hey, I need help my sister in law."

"We're not even married."

'Not yet'

"Yeah but, she can do it herself, at least if she wants to be gothmother"

"I heard that!" sounded from below.

"That was my intention," said Madison back. "If the test tomorrow, say I am not pregnant,the disappointment will be great?"

"Uh, no, we'll have children, when you're ready." Madison nodded.

"Indeed, then you can play daddy breakfast."

"Mm, Daddy, sounds good." Madison chuckled. "You lauging me out, Mommy?" he teased

"No."

"Certainly, because I saw you smile." He touched her nose with a finger. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"And I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>so will she be or will she not be, thats the question<strong>

**txx for readinng**


	5. Will I be

**I'm sorry I don't update soon anymore and I know there cannot be an excuus but still there are reasons why**

**It's kinda short but it is an update and because I was really in the mood today and because of teamcullen4eva who ask it me today to continue I decided to update this first**

* * *

><p>She was scared, terrified. With all the support she got she was still scared. Was she ready to be a mother? After all she had been through alot, but she did not know if she could handle this challenge. She moved her hands restlessly over her arms, staring at the white plastic thing. Would she do it? She shook her head. "You're a coward Madison 'she thought. "You defeated demons and now you can not take this little test? Pathetic "She sighed deeply. What should I do?<p>

'Maddie? "Two hands placed on her shoulders. "You're tense," it sounded muffled. Hand made circular motions to her neck. 'Relax' was whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes. "I can do this, I really can?," she said to herself. She grabbed the test from the table and looked at it. A minus is negative, a plus is positive. She took a deep breath. "Come on, Madison!" Full of courage she stepped into the bathroom.

Nick remained in the bedroom, in a few minutes he would know if he would be a father or not. Tensions went through his body as he waited. "Would it be a boy or a girl? Or a twin? Or triplets or '

"Maybe nothing," Madison broke off. Nick jumped. He did not see her coming back. "Is the test negative?" Madison pulled a weak smile. "We will know that in a few minutes" She looked back to the bathroom. 'What if, what if I really am pregnant, what do we do then? "Nick pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure are going to give you and the baby everything you two need."

'A second ago you thought it would be triplets'

'I was dreaming'

'You dream about triplets?'

'Maybe' It stayed quiet for a moment. Nich heard Madison sigh

'But'

'Madison no, everything will be fine. No worries'

"But what if I'm not a good mother, what if I let her fall?"

"Her?"

"Yes, I want a girl first '

"Mm, well then she learns that her mother might be very clumsy" He got a hit in his ribs. "Nick!"

"It was a joke, it was a joke," he laughed. She had her back turned to him. In response, he hugged her from behind. "You would be a great mom," He kissed the side of her face. Madison leaned her head back and enjoyed the time with him. It were those moments she loved the most. Nick lowered his hand to her stomach.

'Mm, Nick' He kissed her neck. 'If you continue like this I don't know if I can...'

'Then don't" he interrupted her. Suddenly her eyes went wide open. She looked at the clock

'Nick, it's time'


	6. Pregnant or Not

When the reality hit him, he fainted. His breath was taken his him. Questions raced through his head as he walked slowly towards the light. "Nick, wake up, Nick!" Someone called him. Was he ready?

For the first time in his life he stood for a challenge, a challenge that he did not and would never escape. He had to support Maddie all cost. He had to protect her, keep her safe. Never had he felt so compelled to something he loves, to hold and hug to end of times.

What would others say of him, if he would leave Madison on her one. Vida would murder him. But he is not like that. He would give his life for her. He came to consciousness. Madison looked down at him. "It's time," she had said. Time to discover. Pregnant or not. He stood up. Madison had tears in her eyes. "Nick," she said. "Ssh," he soothed. "I'm here" He kissed her forehead. "Vida must know" He took her hand and pulled her slowly out of the room. Time seemed to stand still. Fear crept into his heart, when he stepted on the first step.

Photos of Madison and Vida hung on the wall. They were laughing. The photo of the whole group hung there too. So many memories. It was time to leave that period. He felt how insecure Madison behind him breathed in his neck. He half turned and wrapped his arm around her waist. Dried tears were visible on her cheeks. She couldn't bring a word out. "It'll be okay," Nick whispered in her ear. "It's all going to be okay" Madison nodded. She believed him.

They came at the end of the stairs. Within a few seconds Vida would know. How would she react? He took Madison into the living room. Vida sat in the seat. She saw the two. She looked worried immediately. She turned the TV off. "Madison?" she asked. She went straight. Madison let go of Nick and flew around her sister's neck. "Vida," she said.

"Ssh, Madison, what's wrong?" She did not respond. Outside the sun began to shine through the clouds and life went on.

"Vida," Nick said. "Your going to be an aunt'

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this it is, I hope you enjoyed this story. I put an end to it.<strong>_

_**:)**_

_**Smile**_


End file.
